From here to there and back again?
by pink.flower.child
Summary: A little help from the future aint so bad. Well maybe when theyr your children and one of them hates you.
1. Chapter 1

I entered the room to where I've been summoned to, inside I found Caspian sitting on a chair by the fireplace, Edmund rummaging through some papers on his desk and to my surprise Aslan.

"Aslan!" I threw my arms around his neck as I greeted him. Edmund gave me a quick glance and quickly returned to whatever he was doing; Caspian chuckled at my childish behavior.

"Lucy." I let go of Aslan but continued to stroke his fur. Our attention was brought back to Edmund. "Here it is I knew I had it here somewhere!" He exclaimed as he waved an old torn paper in the air. Caspian and Aslan also turned their head to Edmund. "What did you find Edmund?" I asked clearly not knowing what they were previously discussing. "It's an ancient prophecy but to me it looks more like a song, I can't read it some of the words are un-readable." He said examining the paper more closely. Caspian walked over to Edmund and started reading the paper over his shoulder.

"That prophecy is as old as Narnia itself. That prophecy is actually a Call, hence the name 'The Call', it was written by the first Narnia queen." I sat on the chair Caspian previously occupied. "You mean Queen Helena?" Aslan nodded and continued with the story. "After Helena died she was reincarnated in your world, but before she died she wrote 'The Call' incase she was ever needed to aid in battle." I looked over to Caspian and Edmund who seemed to be more confused than I was.

"I think I'm getting a headache, was that the long version or the short version?" I said rubbing my temples which made Aslan chuckle. "Short version, it's more complicated than that. Queen Helena promised she'd come to aid in the time of need no matter when." Edmund scratched his head. "I understand, it's weird but I understand it." Caspian nodded too. "I understand too." I shook my head. "I still don't understand." While Edmund explained it to me, again Caspian examined the paper.

After ten minutes of Edmund explaining it to me I finally understood. "So are we goanna make 'The Call' and if we are how are we goanna make the call?" I asked finally being on the same page as the others. "It has to be made on a full moon at midnight. 'The Call' must be sung while blowing Susan's horn." I thought for a few seconds. "The next full moon is two days away." Caspian nodded. "And the enemies are approaching sooner than what we though." Edmund nodded and gave us the final piece of information that would leave us all restless for the rest of the night. "They resurrected the White Witch." I gasped. "Is that true Aslan?" Caspian asked before I could. Aslan nodded his head. "I'm afraid so." Aslan confessed lowering his head. Nevertheless, how was this possible? She needed blood to come back, human blood. It is impossible, unless…

"How is it possible?" Caspian asked reading my mind. "We still don't know, but that's noting to matter now, we must find a way to kill her again and this time for good." Answered Edmund. "Hence 'The Call'?" I agreed. "Yes, we need her, the White Witch's army has doubled its size and Narnia is starting to freeze." Aslan lowered his head. I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes, this could not be happening not now when we're about to go to war against the giants of the north. This is bad, really bad, what if they unite forces? I felt my face go red from worry. Aslan walked over to me. "Don't worry Lucy everything's goanna be alright." I nodded then Aslan gave a powerful growl.

I sat up from my bed screaming, sweaty and panting. It was all a dream or was it? Was Aslan trying to tell me something? I had better warm Edmund and Caspian.

A few years into the future and on the other side of the wardrobe, a girl was having the exact same dream; she also woke up screaming her lungs out, covered in sweat and without a breath.

The girl had long dark red hair that reminded her of every color in the sunrise, pale green eyes that trees in spring envied, pale skin that was darkly tanned temporarily, thin pink lips that blended with her skin and a birthmark on the corner of her top lip, and she stood at a high 5'6 with an hourglass figure.

She'd been having that same dream for the past three days; the feeling of paranoia was slowly overtaking her. She removed the heavy blanket that covered the lower half of her body. She stood from her bed and went to get ready for school, there was no use going back to sleep now. Her mind was completely distracted from everything she did today. The teacher scolded her twice for daydreaming, she dint notice her best friend accidentally spilled water on her uniform and she dint flinch when a soccer ball hit her on the back of her head.

"Helen what's wrong with? You seem more distracted than usual." Helena looked at her best friends face and smiled. Her best friend was Korean and had tanned skin, long black hair that reached her elbows and pale blue eyes. "I dint get enough sleep last night, you know how drowsy I get and that history paper has my mind on the edge." Prudence nodded. "If you say so, wanna catch a movie later?" Helena opened the trunk of her Hippie van and placed her bag inside. Helen's older brother and her best friend also placed their bags inside. "Earth to Helena!" Peter waved his hand in front of his sister's face. Helen closed the trunk and handed the keys to her brother. "You drive." Helena sat on the back while Prudence sat in the passenger's seat. "Babe, are you hungry?" Peter asked his girlfriend. Prudence nodded as Peter started the car.

Helen sat in silence the entire ride, completely lost to what the two lovebirds were talking about. She heard her name being called out in the distance somebody was calling her. She'd heard that voice before in her dreams, Aslan. "Helena!" prudence said jolting her awake. "What do you want?" Helena looked at the menu. "I'll have a number 3, with extra large fries and soda and an extra large pair of french fries and a strawberry Sunday." She said to the voice box. "Somebody's hungry today." Her brother joked as she pulled up her window. "Dint have time for lunch." Prudence giggled. "Yeah time passed you by and you dint notice." Peter laughed. "Sounds like my sister." Helena playfully punched her brother on the arm. "Don't hit the driver!" "The car's not even moving you idiot!"

Helen was the first to jump from the car onto the driveway, while Peter opened the garage and Prudence grabbed the food, Helen grabbed the bags. "Need any help sis? I don't want you spacing again and tripping up the stairs." Peter joked. "Ha-ha very funny Peter. That only happened once and you pushed me." The front door was opened by the housekeeper, Mrs. Joy. "Welcome home!" She greeted them while taking their blazers and their bags. Helen and Peter followed Prudence into the kitchen. " Okay double bacon and cheese chicken burger with two large fries, soda and strawberry Sunday for Helen; Triple bacon chicken burger with medium fries and shake for Peter and the rest is for me." Helen turned on the old-fashioned radio they had in the kitchen. "Put some American music!" Prudence said with her mouth full. "Chew Pru!" Helen said browsing through the stations. Helen found the American station and turned up the radio.

Prudence danced to Duffy's 'Mercy'. Helen sat on the countertop and opened her burger. "Begin you for mercy, why won't you release me?" Prudence tried to get Peter to dance but he stayed on the chair. "Lame!" Prudence complained when she couldn't her boyfriend to dance with her. "Now comes the meanie…" Helen said as Prudence called her boyfriend a meanie. Peter laughed as Prudence threw a fry in Helen's direction. "Begin you for mercy!" Prudence tried to hit the top note and failed. "Peter!" Helen complained. "On it!" Peter kissed his girlfriend making her shut up. Helen laughed as Prudence kept on singing. "Peter, Helena!" A female voice rang through the house. "Kitchen!" Peter answered as Helen grabbed her stuff and fled from the kitchen. "Is she still going on about…?" Prudence couldn't finish as a woman entered the kitchen. "Peter, Prudence darling!" The woman greeted them. "Hey mum." The woman opened the fridge to get soda. "Where's Helen?" She asked noticing her daughter wasn't around. "Bathroom." Prudence said munching on a fry. The woman sighted. "Okay then, I have a meeting tonight so I'll be running a little late." Peter looked at his mother, the years hadn't been good on her, the worry lines that formed on her forehead every time she frowned, the short brown and hair that never passed her chin always in that 40's style.

Helen entered the kitchen once she made sure her mother was gone. Prudence and Peter said nothing as a tense silence overcame the kitchen. "I've got homework to do." Duffy's 'Mercy' lingered in the background. Helen grabbed her food and went to her room. "Don't worry Peter, everything will get back to normal." Prudence comforted her boyfriend. "Ever since dad died she's been different. She avoids mum at all cost." Prudence lost her appetite. "C'mon let's go study, we've got a test on Monday." Prudence threw away the rest of the food and followed Peter into the study. Half an hour later and two make out seccions they were finally studying for that test on Monday.

Helena changed into her fencing uniform after completing her homework. She grabbed her Himalayan cat as she left her room. She heard her mom's voice down the hall and hurried to get downstairs. "Oh Caroline, story of our lives. Off to see George today?" The cat mewed sweetly as if it could understand her. "Send him my love." She said letting the cat jump from her arms once they reached the fountain in the backyard. A man was standing on the other side of the fountain. "Miss Luna." "Jared." Helen quickly got into position and started fencing against her teacher.

Prudence and Peter watched from the kitchen window. "Let's go Peter, I have martial arts in half an hour and you have target practice." Peter nodded and led his girlfriend to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I entered the room to where I've been summoned to, inside I found Caspian sitting on a chair by the fireplace, Edmund rummaging through some papers on his desk and to my surprise Aslan.

"Aslan!" I threw my arms around his neck as I greeted him. Edmund gave me a quick glance and quickly returned to whatever he was doing; Caspian chuckled at my childish behavior.

"If Lucy's dream is true and the White Witch is back we definitely need to make that call." Edmund sounded so smart sometimes, I think it's the way he said stuff, even thou we already knew. I nodded. "The problem is we don't have that call." Caspian said while sighting. "Helen was great at hiding things, but she did leave clues to where she hid everything." Aslan said searching for something on the floor. "Are these the original floors Caspian?" Caspian nodded. "Good." Aslan removed the carpet that covered the middle of the floor and stepped on a round stone. The floor opened and stairs were revealed, I gasped in surprise as the floor beneath me shook. Aslan walked down the stairs and we quickly followed him. Everything was pitch black except for the light rays that managed to slip in from the library above. Rat's squealed as they moved out of our way. I grabbed Edmund and Caspian's hand.

We reached a portrait at the end of the dark hallway. It was a portrait of Helen, sitting on her throne; she looked so beautiful. I was so mesmerized by the portrait I almost dint notice when Aslan pushed a brick in the wall and a secret door opened to the left. We entered the darkly lit room, there was a fire burning brightly in the middle of the room. The rest of the room was dark. I let go of Edmund and Caspian's hand and walked over to the fire. Every time I took a step closer the fire burned even brighter until I was standing next to the fire and I could see the entire room. The room was rather small, it had a deep purple couch with a small wooded coffee table on front; a desk made of the same wood sat on the other side with old books and dusty papers; the walls were covered by bookshelves. As I distanced myself from the fire it began to dim. I neared it again and it burned brightly again. "It seems you're goanna have to stay next to the fire Luce." Edmund said laughing.

Aslan, Edmund and Caspian began searching. "What are we looking for?" Caspian asked while opening a dusty book. "A book of clues, perhaps a sort of diary or journal." Aslan answered. After a few minutes of searching they were about to give up. "Imagine playing hide and seek with Helen, you'd never find her." Lucy joked. "Imagine her as a baby." Edmund joked. "I fear for her mother's jewelry." Lucy said making everyone laugh. "Well I dint find anything." Caspian said giving up. "Yeah me neither." Edmund sighted. "What about that book?" I said pointing to the book under the left front leg of the desk. Caspian grabbed a book from the bookshelf and changed it with the book holding the table. "I think this is it." He said opening it to the first page. "Helen's Memoirs." Caspian read. "Well that's original." Edmund stated as I laughed. "Where did Aslan go?" Caspian asked noticing Aslan wasn't around.

(No one's P.O.V.)

Helen finished fencing practice and returned to her room, her cell phone rang. Helen took off her mask and looked at the screen. David, it read as the screen flashed different colors. Helen hesitantly answered.

"Babe?" A male voice asked. "Hey Dave, what's up?" Helen asked while she unzipped her fencing uniform. "Can you skip tonight?" Helen smiled as her late night escapades came to mind. "Where are we going?" She heard him chuckle. "Steve's playing tonight at his house." Helen removed the hair band that kept her hair in a tight bun. "Fabulous, when will you pick me up then?" Helen asked removing her bra. She heard a knock on her window; she covered her chest and moved the curtain to the side. David was standing down there throwing pebbles at her window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." He joked while closing his phone.

"First, I have red hair not blonde; second, it only reached my mid-back and third, do you even know how much hair damage I would have if I'd let op climb up my hair. I mean the split ends would never end and washing it don't even get me started." Helen joked. "Mood killer!" David blew her a raspberry. "Give me five minutes." Helen said retreating into her bedroom.

She showered as quick as possible, threw on a grey mini skirt, a pink tube top and gray vans with pink stars. She let her wavy hair loose and swept her bangs to the side with a pink star hairclip. She grabbed her black vest and opened the doors to her half-moon balcony. Helen grabbed the rope ladder from the corner and tied it to the railing, after closing her doors she carefully made her way down the ladder. David grabbed her by the waist making her yelp. "Dave!"

"Ready to go?" He asked offering his arm.

"Always!" She said walking ahead while ignoring his extended arm.

Peter was just arriving home when he saw David's car speed down the street. He sighted knowing his twin sister was probably in that car. He shuddered at that thought, ever since their father died she became depressed and started hanging with the wrong crowd. A year after their father died he found marijuana and LSD under her bed, and she became so distant from him it was as if she wasn't there anymore. Now she was hanging with David, the king of the wrong crowd. He was a high school dropout and lead singer of a heavy metal band.

Peter decided to follow them, not wanting his sister to get in more trouble than she usually did.


	3. Chapter 3

(Edmund's P.O.V.)

After two weeks of researching Helen's Memoirs Caspian and I found the page containing the specific clues. I needed Caspian's help because the Memoirs were in Spanish a dead language spoken by the Talmareins. I called in Lucy after Caspian translated.

Lucy sat by the fire warming herself after spending the day outside, having a snowball fight with the fauns. Caspian sat nearby.

"Resuming the note it says that the call is hidden the High King's throne. But it only provides her passage back to Narnia and the instructions to return her memories are written behind that paper."

"Why couldn't she just write them all in a book and be done with it?" Lucy asked in frustration.

I noted the frustration in Caspian's eyes too. The White Witch's army was getting bigger and Narnia was beginning to freeze again.

"Well then I trust you two are old enough to do this on your own. I'm off to bed before I faint from exhaustion. Good night." Lucy said retiring for the night. I looked up from my desk and waved her off. From the corner of my eye I saw Caspian do the same.

A few minutes after Lucy left Caspian and I agreed to search for the call. We almost tore apart Peter's chair when Caspian removed the back cushion and an old yellow paper slipped out and landed by my feet. A smirk covered my face from ear to ear.

"This is worse than hide and seek." Caspian commented putting the chair back together. "Well at least we have it now we wait for a full moon, in two days." Edmund said sitting on his chair.

(Prudence P.O.V.)

I had obstigated Peter and Helen to play hide and seek with me, Peter was it. I saw Helen getting into a chest by one of the hallway's window. I ran into the only spare room that was unlocked, inside waited a giant wardrobe. I opened it and slipped inside, I made sure the door dint close. I mean how stupid would I be to lock myself inside a wardrobe. I heard the door opened and my heart started to beat faster. I started to walk backwards and deeper into it; I did not know wardrobes were this big. The wardrobe door opened. "Prudence, you in here?" I heard Helen's voice. "In here!" I whispered. I heard Helen get in and close the door. "You idiot why you close the door?" I whispered as I felt Helen move towards me. I was wearing a blue dress that was yellow with tiny brown flowers and a white dress over it with rainbow colored socks that reached my mid thigh and low brown converse. My long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Helen was wearing a blue tube top with khaki short-shorts and low grey converse. Peter was wearing black slacks and a grey shirt with a black vest over it and red converse.

"This is a bid wardrobe, but these fur coats are fabulous!" Helen commented on a white fur coat.

"Shush, Peter will hear you."

"No he won't, we're inside a freaking wardrobe, and a huge one by the way." I kept walking backwards. "I wonder how I never notice this room. These coats are utterly fabulous, I brought Caroline hope you don't mind."

"You brought your cat!" Something pricked my fingers. "Ow, bloody hell!" Helen's face came to view.

"Don't tell me you bumped your head against the back of the wardrobe."

"No, something pricked my finger."

"Must be a splinter or something. It's getting really cold in here! Bloody hell!" Helen tripped over my foot bringing me down with her.

"Bloody hell Helen, now I have snow in my hair." Wait, snow?

"Snow, inside a wardrobe? Are you bloody mad?"

(Peter's P.O.V.)

I've been searching for an hour and I still couldn't find my sister or my girlfriend. I've checked everywhere; I was starting to feel frustrated. I checked the last place I ever imagined them to be, inside the old wardrobe in the spare room. I guess I was right, I heard their voices coming from inside the wardrobe. How childish to hide inside a wardrobe, it's not even that big. "I've got you!" I said opening both doors. Strange, I stepped inside. "Helena, are you in here, Pru?" I closed the door behind me and kept moving forward. "Bloody hell Helen, now I have snow in my hair." That sounds like Prudence. Snow, inside a wardrobe? Is she bloody mad? "Snow, inside a wardrobe? Are you bloody mad?" Like a twin, Helena voiced my thoughts. "Helena?" I called after her.

(No one's P.O.V.)

Helena looked up to see Peter right behind her. She couldn't believe it they couldn't believe it. "You have got to be kidding me!" Prudence said rubbing her eyes. "Where are we?" Prudence asked dusting off the snow. "Somebody pinch me." Peter said making Helen slap him on the back of the head. "Bloody hell, I said pinch me!" Helen smirked and threw him a snowball. Peter was about to throw her a snowball when she raised her cat. "No snow on the kitty!" On the contrary, Prudence threw Peter a snowball.

"C'mon let's go back." Helen said walking back into the wardrobe.

"No way, this is way too awesome."

"Well do what you want but we're staying!"

"Whatever." Helen said turning back. Caroline jumped from her arms and ran off. "Caroline!" Helen ran after her.

"I just love that cat, grab a coat and let's go!" Prudence said grabbing a coat for herself and the white one for Helen.

"She's goanna be so pissed, it's not even funny." Peter said grabbing a coat and running after Prudence.

"Where did she go?" Prudence asked arriving at a lamppost.

"Look her footprints!" Peter said pointing at a trail of footprints that went east.

"Well don't just stand there!" Prudence said running in the direction of the footprints.

After half an hour of running, they finally cached up with Helen and Caroline. "Where are we?" Prudence asked.

"A dam." Caroline said.

"You can speak?"

"Yes and I would like to say, you put one more of your hideous outfits on me and I will scratch that pretty face off!" Caroline said jumping into Helen's arms.

"It's so scary how she's just like Helen."

"You know what's scarier? She speaks."

"Caroline, where are we?" Asked Helen while putting on the coat Prudence gave her.

"Narnia."

"Narnia? You have to be kidding! Narnia as in the fairytales mum used to tell us when we were younger?"

"Yes, now come along it's not safe in these woods."

Helen followed Carolina closely behind while Prudence and Peter walked short distance behind.

Prudence grabbed Peter's hand. "I can't believe that cat just spoke to me." Peter chuckled. "I can't believe there is an entire world inside the wardrobe." They followed Carolina into the dam. "A talking kitty, we're following a talking kitty!" Prudence complained. Helen glared at her while she stroked her cat. Inside were two beavers. "Caroline, we're so glad your okay. Oh and who are they?" Asked what they believed was a female beaver. "Monica, Frank these are Helen, Peter and Prudence."

"The same Prudence that dresses you up in those hideous outfits."

"Same one."

"Anyway, nice to meet you Monica and Frank." Peter said before Prudence could strangle Caroline.

"Nice to meet you." Helen said sitting on the floor.

"Where's George?" Caroline asked while slipping into Helen's lap.

"He left two days ago for Cair Paravel. King Caspian had summoned him."

"And you too Caroline, best make your way." Said Frank.

"Who's King Caspian?" The beavers gasped.

"You mean you don't know how King Caspian is?"

"They come from the same world King Edmund and Queen Lucy come from." Explained Caroline.

"I'm confused!" Prudence said sitting across from Helen and next to Peter.

"I'm taking them to Cair Paravel." Caroline said completely ignoring Prudence. "I feel so ignored." Prudence said earning a giggle from Helen. "What's Cair Paravel?" Prudence whispered in Peter's ear. While Peter explained what he could remember from the fairy tales his mum told him when he was little, Caroline explained her plans to Helen and the beavers.

"Here dear, this appeared on our doorstep." Monica said pointing at a brown chest next to the fireplace. "It had your name on it Caroline." Frank said pushing the chest towards Caroline and Helen. Helen opened the chest. "It's just armor and weapons." Caroline examined the chest. "This looks likes it came from Cair Paravel." Helen took out the helmet. "You have got to be kidding me." Prudence said when Helen passed her the helmet.

"This has got to be the work of Aslan." Monica said while serving tea for them. "The lion right?" Prudence asked earning a nod from Peter.

Frank took out the weapons and armor and reparted them. He gave the arrows to Prudence, the shirukens to Helen and the sword to Peter. "Wrong." Caroline said while Prudence gave the arrows to Peter, Helen the shirukens to Prudence and Peter gave the sword to Helen. "Well there's no point in turning back now." Peter said stanging up. "I'll wear the armor since I have the sword."

"What about your clothe?" Asked Prudence.

"I'll wear them under the armor you dickweed!" Helen said slapping Prudence upside the head.

"Where do I change?"

"Follow me." Monica said while leading her towards the bedroom.

"I don't mean to sound out of place, but is there something wrong with her?"

"Ever since our father died it seems as if she's lost her personality. The only personality she has left if her moodiness and randomness."

"So that's what it is."

"Poor thing. She just seems so lost."

"Yeah, it'll pass. I just hope she get's her personality back. She used to be such a go-lucky gir, full of energy and happy."


End file.
